


I Need To Secure This Area

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Raelle is Soft, Raylla, scene continuation, scylla is soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This story takes place between the end of 1x01 and the beginning of 1x02,  when Raelle spends the night with Scylla.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 116





	I Need To Secure This Area

A few seconds after Raelle knocks, Scylla opens her door and greets her with a little smile. Raelle returns the expression and steps forward, immediately taking Scylla’s face in her hand, kissing her as she steps into the room. Raelle doesn’t even pause as she reaches behind her and swings the door closed, returning her hand to Scylla’s face, maneuvering them farther into the room.

“Well hi,” Scylla says in between kisses, amused.

“Hey. Hope it’s okay that I just dropped in,” Raelle responds. She notices that Scylla’s face is warm to the touch; she furrows her brow and pulls back to look at her.

“Why is your face so hot?” she questions.

“Oh, it’s n-nothing,” Scylla stammers, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I guess I’m just surprised to see you.”

“Do you… want me to go?” Raelle asks, hesitantly. Scylla closes the gap between them and slides her hands under Raelle’s jacket, wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing their hips together. Scylla looks softly into Raelle’s eyes and says,

“No, of course not; I’m glad you’re here.” and then returns her mouth to Raelle’s, kissing her with a now familiar intensity. Raelle can’t help but smile against Scylla’s lips, relieved that she’s still wanted. Scylla reaches up and slides Raelle’s jacket off her shoulders; Raelle pulls her arms free from the sleeves and tosses her jacket onto the end of the bedframe behind Scylla. She then rests her arms on top of Scylla’s shoulders, wrapping them around her neck as they continue kissing. Scylla moves her hands to Raelle’s belt and quickly undoes the buckle, unbuttons her pants, and lowers the zipper. Scylla reaches into the back of Raelle’s pants and grabs her ass with both hands, she bends her knees slightly and then hoists Raelle up off the floor. Raelle is completely surprised but instinctually wraps her legs around Scylla’s waist and tightens her arms around her neck. They both laugh as Scylla takes a few steps forward and dumps them both onto the bed. Scylla collapses on top of Raelle but immediately props herself up on her hands and knees, her hips positioned in between Raelle’s legs.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Scylla asks in a sultry voice.

“I don’t know, my unit would probably miss me.” Raelle jokes.

“I’m sure they’ll survive.” Scylla fires back as she leans down to kiss Raelle with a new fervor; she tilts her head from side to side and playfully slips her tongue into Raelle’s mouth every so often. Raelle’s hands are on either side of Scylla’s face, but she lets go and slides them down Scylla’s body, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. Raelle pulls her shirt up and Scylla sits back to finish removing it, dropping it on the floor. While she’s kneeling between her legs, Scylla begins to pull Raelle’s pants off, but is stopped when she starts laughing and says,

“Scyl, I still have my boots on.”

“Well whose fault is that?” Scylla questions sarcastically. Scylla moves over and sits next to Raelle so that she can lean forward and unlace her boots; once they’re loose, Raelle kicks them off, each one landing with a thud at the foot of the bed.

“Might as well do those, too.” Scylla playfully suggests, gesturing towards her pants. Raelle chuckles and complies, wiggling out of her pants, tossing them on the floor near her boots. Scylla then reaches for Raelle’s shirt and swiftly pulls it off.

“You gonna catch up?” Raelle quips as she looks at Scylla’s pants. She gives Raelle a devious smile and says,

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle laughs as Scylla removes her pants and kicks them off the bed. They both finish undressing each other and Raelle reaches her hand up to Scylla’s face as their mouths meet again. They continue kissing and Raelle gently guides Scylla’s head back down to the pillow. They both lay on their sides, facing one another, and Raelle closes the gap between them again, sliding her naked body over, pressing it against Scylla’s.

Scylla takes her right hand and runs it down Raelle’s thigh, grabbing the back of her leg, pulling it up, and hooking it over her hip. She slowly caresses Raelle’s body, rubbing her hand up and down her side. She then moves to her stomach and eventually slides up to Raelle’s chest, squeezing her breast. After a few moments, Scylla moves her hand down in between Raelle’s legs and begins touching her; this causes Raelle to kiss her harder, softly moaning against her mouth. Shortly thereafter, Raelle reaches down and begins massaging Scylla’s breast; their kisses slow and Raelle moves her hand in between Scylla’s legs as well. This turns into a playful game, a balance between paying attention to the other person’s pleasure while also focusing on their own. Scylla stimulates Raelle’s clit with her fingers in a variety of ways, circling, moving side to side, and sliding up and down; Raelle leans her hips forward and carefully bites Scylla’s bottom lip in response. Raelle takes things a step further and slides one finger inside Scylla while working her clit with her thumb. They’re both moaning softly as their breathing intensifies,

“You feel so good,” Raelle manages to say but before Scylla can respond, she begins to lose control and presses her mouth to Raelle’s as she starts to climax; this sends Raelle over the edge as well, and they orgasm together. Ecstasy washes through them and they eventually steady their hands, resting their heads on the pillow, both breathing heavily. They relax in a post-orgasm haze for a few minutes until Scylla delicately kisses Raelle again,

“Are you tired?” she asks.

“Seriously?” Raelle responds with a smile “I’m just getting started.”

A couple hours pass until they’re both completely spent. Raelle retrieves their shirts and underwear and they both redress themselves. She climbs over Scylla to get back in bed and lays down on her right side, facing Scylla who is lying on her back. Raelle starts to fall asleep but then Scylla leans over her and gently kisses her lips, then her cheek, and finally her closed eyelid. Raelle hums lightly in response and Scylla whispers “goodnight” into her ear, kissing her face once more before rolling over onto her side, her back facing Raelle. Raelle scoots forward and molds her body against Scylla’s; she kisses the back of her neck and nuzzles her face into a comfortable position. Raelle slides her hand under Scylla’s arm and up to her chest, firmly holding Scylla’s body against hers. Scylla reaches her hand up to Raelle’s and laces their fingers together; they both smile to themselves and fall asleep within seconds.

\---

The morning bell rings outside and they both begin to stir. They wake up in the same position in which they fell asleep and Raelle briefly tightens her grip on Scylla before letting her go. She rolls onto her back and Scylla turns over to face her, propping herself up on her left elbow.

“Hi.” She says, as an adorable smile spreads across her face.

“Hey.” Raelle responds, grinning as well.

Raelle’s hand is resting on her stomach and Scylla reaches over and weaves their fingers together; she leans down and kisses her, resting her chest on Raelle’s. Raelle continues their kiss as she lifts her head off the pillow, softly pushing Scylla onto her back. Raelle is able to enjoy a few more kisses but then the bell tolls again; she pulls away and Scylla reaches up with her left hand, touching her face and neck.

“I have to go back to Circe; I have inspection.” Raelle says as she starts to get up, but Scylla groans lightly and immediately rolls Raelle over onto her back again.

“This is an inspection.” Scylla says sarcastically. Raelle chuckles and Scylla slides down her body, supporting herself with her left arm. Scylla untangles her hand from Raelle’s and begins to lift up her shirt, Raelle laughs again and weakly protests,

“Stop, Scyl.”

“Oh no, this is important.” Scylla jokes, looking back up at Raelle with an irresistible smile; she continues to lift her shirt, exposing her stomach as Raelle keeps laughing.  
“I need to secure this area.” she says with determination, lowering her head and kissing Raelle’s stomach. The bell rings once again and Raelle has to intervene.

“Okay, I gotta go.” she says quickly as she sits up, unwillingly pushing Scylla off of her body and onto her back once again. Raelle gets out of bed and Scylla stares up at the ceiling, a defeated expression on her face.


End file.
